The present invention pertains to a storage apparatus for small vehicles and, in particular, to a two-tier rack for the serial storage of vehicles such as snowmobiles.
Small vehicles, such as snowmobiles, create significant storage and handling problems when maintained in large numbers, such as in manufacturer or dealer storage. Also, owners often store more than one snowmobile in a garage or the like, thereby requiring the use of valuable storage area. Similar problems arise with respect to the storage and maintenance of small wheeled vehicles, such as all terrain vehicles. However, the problems associated with snowmobiles are somewhat more acute because, without wheels, snowmobiles are difficult to move and maneuver in storage. Snowmobiles are also typically difficult to service and repair when in their normal position on the floor. This is particularly true with respect to repair or service of the drive track which can only be adequately accomplished by raising the vehicle off the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,778 discloses a snowmobile hoist adapted to raise a snowmobile off the floor to provide ready access for repair or servicing. In particular, the hoist is intended to provide better accessibility to the endless drive track which, as indicated, is difficult to service when the snowmobile is on the floor. The apparatus utilizes a cradle adapted to hold the nose of the vehicle and to slide along upwardly inclined tracks. The rear of the vehicle is supported on a sling which is raised by a winch, causing the nose of the snowmobile to simultaneously slide upwardly along the inclined rails to expose the undercarriage and track for repair or servicing. The hoist is mounted on casters so it can be easily moved about for positioning and, if desired, temporary storage. However, the hoist is adapted to handle only a single snowmobile and requires the same amount of storage space as a single snowmobile itself.
Various types of apparatus are known in the art for the two-tiered vertical storage of automobiles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,257 discloses an inclined ramp onto which an automobile is initially driven. The inclined ramp is subsequently raised by a powered winch to an upper horizontal position during which both ends of the ramp are translated vertically, the lower end by a greater amount than the upper, such that in its fully raised position the ramp is essentially horizontal. The space beneath the ramp in its upper position provides room for parking a second car. The apparatus is complex, requires the ability of both vehicles to be driven into position under their own power, and is intended to be used as a permanent installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,722 discloses a somewhat similar apparatus for parking two vehicles in a vertical arrangement. The first vehicle is driven up a slightly inclined ramp which is subsequently raised vertically and tilted to the horizontal to position the ramp and first vehicle in an upper location. A second vehicle is then driven underneath the first. This apparatus also requires both vehicles to be driven under their own power onto the inclined ramp and under the raised ramp, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,898 discloses a two tier car parking arrangement in which a detachable inclined ramp includes rollers which are driven by the drive wheels of the vehicle and cooperate with rails on the ramp to drive the vehicle up to an elevated position. The ramp is then removed and the second vehicle is driven under the first. Like the other automobile storage apparatus previously described, this apparatus requires both vehicles to be driven thereon under their own power.
It would be desirable to have a two tiered storage apparatus for small vehicles of simple, lightweight construction, onto which the vehicles could be easily positioned without being driven thereon, which could be utilized to provide better access to the vehicles for servicing, and which storage unit could be moved and repositioned with the vehicles thereon. The storage unit should also be capable of handling different types of vehicles, including snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles and water jet skis.